Yugioh Lost
by Dark Magician Girl
Summary: The gang are in the military but they got lost in an unknown island, soon they get trouble ahead and meets strange people but that not the promble, someone is pregnant here but who?
1. Chapter 1 The Truth

Lost Yugioh Style

Chapter One Great Losses

Warning, may contains foul language and some a bit of lemon, no high one

_**Time: Unknown**_

_**Day: Unknown**_

_**Location: Unknown**_

_**Status: Lost**_

In a mystery island, Yami woke up on a pile of leaves

"Where am I?" said Yami as he stand up and look around,"Well at least I still have my gel or my hair would be messy"

_**Name: Yami Mutou**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Job: As a leader of the troops for the bravo squad**_

_**Hobby: Always bring his hair gel everywhere**_

**_Status: He is always a smart one but get a bit strange and he was secretly in love Kaiba_**

_**Also he is gay**_

Than he saw his teammates Yugi looking around as he went to him

"Hey commander, do you know where we are?" said Yugi

_**Name: Yugi Mutou**_

_**Family: His big brother Yami**_

**_Age: 16 but his height looks like 12 years old_**

_**Job: A doctor**_

_**Hobby: Play games**_

_**Status: Always get scared easily and a honest person**_

"Don't know, we may be in an unknown island before we reach Area 56, and lucky I have my gel with me, by the way, have you seen my gel" said Yami and soon he went to look at the waters

"I don't think you should go over there because..."

But it too late

"No!!! My hair gel, that stupid F#KING WATER TOOK MY HAIR GEL" shouted Yami

"Yami clam down, it just a hair gel" said Yugi

"Why, why can't it be that bitch Tea" said Yami but soon Tea heard him as she found them

"Did someone say my name?" said Tea

"For god sake Yami, is just a hair gel" said Yugi

"These are not any hair gel dam mint, these was given from the director and they were from Paris, I want my HAIR GEL!!"

_**Elapsed Time: 1 hour**_

"Say Kaiba, why do you have to fix this barrack anyway, aren't these barrack are dumb enough to kick it away right?" said Tea

_**Name: Tea**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Job: As a backup fighter**_

_**Hobby: Like to dance and sing**_

_**Status: Everyone call her a bitch**_

"Because they are our defense bitch, if your damn ass brain doesn't work, that mean you have to see a fucking doctor" said Kaiba

_**Name: Seto Kaiba**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Job: Assented leader **_

_**Hobby: Mock people**_

**_Status: He smart, a gay person and he is also secretly in love with Yami_**

At around the here, Joey was fixing the wardhog Yugi check on him

"Hey Joey, what the status on the repair?" said Yugi

"Dam nit, can you stop asking me every 5 minutes, and again I don't know" said Joey

_**Name: Joey Wheeler**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Job: As a repairman**_

_**Hobby: Be crazy**_

**_Status: He more on a crazy side ever since he went to the doctor last omnth_**

"Well can you hurry up, the commander said we have to used it to search around this area before we do anything stupid" said Yugi

Than Yami went to him

"Hello Yugi" said Yami

"Oh hey Yami, I mean commander, are we feeling alright?" said Yugi

"Well I check everyone and on my status, a 100 of them are alright, lucky for me I count to ten to calm me down" said Yami

"Hey me too" said Tea as she went to them but they stare at her

"Okay, moving on, hey Joey, what the status on the repairs" said Yugi

"For the love of god not again, I will tell you when I'm done okay" said Joey

"Fine, we are going to get some supplies" said Yugi

"Alright troops, I will check the ship if there any part that we can use for the time being, you and Tea will scout to see if there any survivor here beside us" said Yami

"Yes sir" said Yugi and Tea as Yami left them as he went to the ship

But they didn't see that Kaiba was also going to the ship, when Yami got there, which it was outside the ship, when Yami went in, without notice Kaiba took Yami's arm and pulled him in the corner so on one can see them

"Kaiba, is you, what are you doing…" but Yami couldn't say anything because he was close to Kaiba

"And I thought you are a smooth talker whenever you are with your troops" said Kaiba as he place his hand on Yami's waist

"Well of course but like this, well it makes me nervous" said Yami as he started to blush, he could feel Kaiba's boby close to him

"You may be a commander but your weakness is with me"

"And what that supposes to mean?"

"Well, I am your assented if you know and even though you are my leader, you are still my sweet Yami"

Than he place a kiss on his lips, making Yami feel warm as he kiss him back, feeling his lips exploring around Yami's mouth, than Yami wrap his arm around Kaiba's neck pulling him for a deepened kiss, feeling the taste of warm, sweet and juices making Kaiba want to kiss him more till his knee fall but soon he broke the kiss but he still hold Yami in his arms

"You may be my leader but you still have good lips" said Kaiba

"Let do this later love because I have a feeling that something bad going to happen" said Yami

While Joey was fixing the wardhog, he didn't notice that someone threw a grenade under the jeep and it explosed

"Holly shit, someone blew up the warhog" said Tea

"That bastard, is he alive" said Yugi

"Help…" said Joey but the jeep crash him

"Now he dead" said Tea

_**To Be Continue……………………………..**_

_Well people, I made something different, hope you like it_

_Please review…._

_Yami: Where is that Kaiba!_

_Now what is it_

_Yami: He suppose to be here minutes ago_

_Yami, it only one minute_

_Yami: So what_

_**Than Kaiba grap Yami behind**_

_Kaiba: Looking for me_

_Yami: Kaiba you are in big trouble_

_Soon they started to make love on the gound_

_I hate when that happens, please review_


	2. Chapter 2 The Freaks

Lost Yugioh Style

Chapter Two The Freaks

_**Last time on Yugioh Lost**_

"_**No! My hair gel, that stupid F#KING WATER TOOK MY HAIR GEL" shouted Yami**_

"_**You may be my leader but you still have good lips" said Kaiba**_

"_**Let do this later love because I have a feeling that something bad going to happen" said Yami**_

_**While Joey was fixing the wardhog, he didn't notice that someone threw a grenade under the jeep and it explosed**_

"_**Holly shit, someone blew up the warhog" said Tea**_

"_**That bastard, is he alive" said Yugi**_

"_**Help…" said Joey but the jeep crash him**_

"_**Now he dead" said Tea**_

_**Back to the story**_

"Don't worry Joey, I'll try to save you" said Yugi as he punch Joey chest, "Breath Joey, just breath!"

"Stop it Yugi, he dead, he is already damn dead, just stop it!" said Tea as she cried

"Breath Joey breath!" said Yugi as he keep on punching

Soon Ryou came

"Hey Tea, why is Yugi punching on de Joey, is he nuts like a bird?" said Ryou

_**Name: Ryou**_

_**Age: 16**_

_**Job: To supply food and water**_

_**Hobby: Talk in a sense way**_

_**Status: He is just a weird guy**_

"Joey is dead and Yugi is trying to recover him" said Tea

"Don't worry, Yugi know what he doing even though it one of the most dumb things I ever see" said Ryou

"Wake up you ass hole or eles the commander will really kill you" said Yugi

"Okay, forget what I said" said Ryou

_**At the ship**_

"Let me guess, Joey is in coma and Yugi is trying to wake him up by punching his chest, are you sure that Yugi is a doctor?" said Kaiba

"No, he actually a..." said Yami

**_Soon they heard something moving in the forest and is was roaring very loud, like a…_**

"What in the hell was that?" said Tea

"It Godzilla, run for your life" said Yugi

Soon everyone run for their lives screaming and shouting

"Hey guys, I recover" said Joey but soon something shot him and he dead again as others were screaming but only Yami and Kaiba weren't screaming

"Seto, is Yugi shouting Godzilla?" said Yami

"No, but I think I know who did it but how about we just watch and wait" said Kaiba

"I like the way you think but what will we do for the time being?' said Yami

"Either watch or continue kissing" said Kaiba

Soon they kiss again

_**2 hour later**_

"So you mean to tell me that fucking robot just shot me and it was it sound wave that made that sound" said Joey

"Yes" said Yami

"But thanks for healing me commander" said Joey

"Alright, we should check if everyone is here?" said Yami

Soon he check the list of names

"Seto Kaiba" said Yami

"Here" said Kaiba

"Yugi Mutou" said Yami

"Present" said Yugi

"Tea Garderner" said Yami

"Yes" said Tea

"Joey Wheeler" said Yami

"Oh yeah" said Joey

"Robot #1" said Yami

"……"

"Okay, Ryou" said Yami but no one answer

"Alright, where the hell is Ryou?" said Yami

"Beep me, he just here a minute ago" said Joey

"Say commander, how did we get here?" said Tea

"While we are reaching our way, someone just spill some of my hair gel into the hard drive and I lost control of the ship and that why we are here so whoever spill my hair gel, spit it out" said Yami but soon Joey spit out on the ground, "Joey, for the love of ra, why did you did that!"

"You say to spit it out" said Joey

"It just an action word" said Kaiba

"Oh, I thought he mean it" said Joey

But soon Yami felt sick that he hold his stomach

"Hey Commander, are you feeling alright?" said Kaiba

"Don't worry, I just felt a sudden pain, that all" said Yami

"Excuse me" said the guy

"Who are you?" said Yami

"Thristan Taylor sir" said Thristan

"I don't see your name on the list" said Yami

"So he must have kill Ryou, die you bitch!" said Joey as he shoot Thristan at the chest with the pistol

But soon Yami turn the page and he found his name

"Oh, here it is" said Yami

"Joey, you just kill him and where did you get the gun?" said Tea

"From my mind, just like my dreams" said Joey

"Don't worry guys, he alright, he will wake up in about 3..2..1" said Yugi and soon he woke up

"You son of a bastard, why did you fucking do that, you could almost kill me" said Thristan

"But at least you are alive" said Joey

"But now what will we do commander" said Kaiba

Soon Ryou ran to them

"Guys, I found a pile of weapons, follow me" said Ryou

Soon they follow him and they forgot to bring the robot with them, when they left, a pink alien went to the robot

"Oh, I found myself a sexy human" said Malik, the pink alien

_**End opf Chapter Two**_

_**Well people, I finish the second chapter**_

_**And I will let you in the secrets, if you think that Tea is the one is pregnant, well it not but I will tell you maybe in the next chapter, please review**_


End file.
